Birthday Surprise
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Okay. This's simple. look at the rating. Good, now look at the couple. Good, now read the title. Understand the permise? Good. Now read, enjoy, amd review.


**Birthday Surprise**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated: **_**M**_

It was overcast that day, matching Kevin's quickly souring mood. Another birthday spent alone. Why had he thought this year would be any different?

Gwen was working on some homework project or something, couldn't be bothered by anyone.

He grumbled, unlocking the front door to his apartment. He entered, only to hear a soft, muted noise coming from his bedroom. He snuck to the door, peeking in to find Gwen stretched across his bed; she was fully dressed. She was reading a book, lying on her stomach with her feet in the air, ankles crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, trying to be or at least sound angry. But, honestly, just seeing her always brightened his day…she just never knew how much.

"Giving you your birthday present," she smirked, marking her place in the book before closing it and sitting up, "Me."

Something squeezed his chest and throat, "Don't joke like that." She would never allow him to know her body so intimately; he wasn't good enough for that privilege.

She would regret it right afterwards; she would hate him.

"I'm serious, I'm yours to do whatever you want with." She smiled up at him sweetly, lovingly. She was sincere.

"You don't know what you're saying…" she really didn't.

His fantasies were horrible; the things he desired to do to her were terrible. She would hate him.

"Yeah I do." she said firmly. She then sighed before giving him a cat-like smile. The door snapped shut behind him, locking itself. She stood up, pushing her hair out of her face, and began to shrug off her black vest. He watched with almost fascinated horror; he should stop her, he knew that. But…he wanted to know if she was serious; he wanted her to be his and only his.

The vest fell, her hands moving to the buttons of her shirt. Her eyes stayed on him and she smiled as she watched him struggle to keep his eyes on her face. Her fingers slowed.

His eyes narrowed. He knew it. She was regretting this already, "You can leave; I won't tell anyone you—"

She laughed, "Impatient. I should have known; I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. But you are going to learn to wait…" the second button of her shirt came undone and he could see the tops of her black bra cups. The third soon followed, allowing him to see the valley between her breasts. He shifted his weight nervously, anticipatorily. She just might let him take her.

"You're sure about this?"

"Very sure Kevin…" she smiled, undoing the fourth button. The top of her toned stomach was now exposed to him. The fifth and final button came loose and she let the shirt fall from her body to the floor. She did not make any move towards her bra's clasps but grinned wickedly. She went pink eyed for a moment and a chair appeared from nowhere behind him. It sprouted claws and grabbed him, pulling him back into it before fastening his feet to the floor, his hands and arms to the armrests and his head and neck to the back. He could not move an inch.

Once he was bound she smiled and straddled his lap, brushing against him purposefully.

"Tease." He growled.

She chortled huskily, "Tease huh?" she leaned forward to kiss him but broke off when he tried to deepen it. "Nuh uh," she wagged a finger at him, "patience's a virtue and you will learn it." She stood up from him, turning from him and bending down to undo her shoes. He again growled, straining against his bindings.

"Now, now Kevin," she laughed again, standing up and vanishing her shoes with a snap of her fingers, "you know you can't fight me of all people…" she pranced about him in a seductive manner, fingering his broad shoulders and finishing her thought in his ear, "I know _all_ your _weaknesses_…" she planted a kiss on his cheek before laughing again. She moved to be back in front of him, sliding from her pants. She discarded those along with her shirt and vest, in the corner of his bedroom.

Then she snapped again and his shirt vanished. His muscles were in high relief as he struggled to break free. He managed to break an arm loose but the chair reformed and re-secured him. She laughed again, coming back to him. The chair spread his legs, allowing her to stand between them. She bent down to unzip his jeans, giggling when she saw that he was fully stiffened. Her fingertips danced along his clothed member before she snapped her fingers again. His pants disappeared, leaving him in his boxers.

She backed up, reaching behind her back…but before she could undo her bra he had broken free and had her pinned to his bed. He tore her bra off, beginning to bite at her. She arched into his teeth, gasping with every nip; even when he began to bleed her. He burned a path down her stomach, tearing away her underwear when he encountered them. He forced her legs open and began lapping at her center.

Her moans only excited him further; he had always loved her voice but this was the best he had ever heard. She was always so well articulated and poised that to have her a squirming, wriggling mass as her only vocals were gasps and quickly becoming less intelligible versions of his name as he learned her intimate places was heaven. Every time he hit that little nub between her folds her speech ability degraded considerably.

His mouth left her most private area, although his fingers stayed and played with her still, and retraced its path up her body. It took a rest at the junction of her neck and chest, to sample the soft and sweet skin there, before finally capturing hers. She opened her mouth in another, now nearly soundless gasp, and his tongue slipped in, tracing, exploring the contours of her mouth.

His hand left her, but his mouth kept her busy, as he pushed down his boxers to allow himself freedom and settled between her legs…he paused, breaking the kiss with her to lean over her and dig around in his nightstand. She took the chance to snap away his boxers. He found the needed item, ripping open the packet and slipping the rubber on.

Their eyes locked, "You sure about this…?"

She smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I'm sure Kev."  
He smiled, nodding. But then she pushed him away, stood from the bed, walked to the wall and pressed her front side to it, showing her shapely buttocks to him. He got her hint and grinned, leaping from the bed. He pressed to her, hands on her hips, and whispered, "Deep breath." She did as told, hands and fingers splaying over the wall; he kissed her shoulder and slammed into her.

She let out a keening cry, part pain and part pleasure. Her feet were lifted from the ground by centimeters. He withdrew carefully, slowly before gently sliding back into her. She groaned as she adjusted, getting used to him as he set a gentle pace. He was stretching her in an uncomfortable way.

But then he paused and turned her to face him, lifting her legs to be around his waist. He wanted to see her face, to make sure he was the only person on her mind. He wanted her to see his, maybe she would see how truly and deeply in love he was with her. He always screwed up the words. Those three little words were so hard to say. Perhaps a kiss would do the trick; as he kissed her he reentered her.

She sighed almost blissfully into his lips; this position wasn't as uncomfortable as the first. She could actually enjoy the sensations he was causing. His lips moved to the crook of her neck, she arched it to give him more access. Her legs tightened around him and he sped up, driving himself deeper into her. Her back arched against the wall, pressing their chests together.

Her gasping breaths tickled the skin of his shoulder, letting him know that she was closing in on her peak. He sped up, determined to push her there, changing his angling slightly so as to hit her sweet spot each time he entered her. She began to tighten around him; he sped up again, her gasps now becoming soundless again.

Just as she hit her peak he slammed his lips to hers, wanting to remind her who had taken her there. Of who had had her first. Shaking or not she still responded eagerly, deepening the kiss as he met his end. Sagging from exertion, not that she wasn't easy to lift or that he wasn't strong enough to do so but to do so while…it became exhausting, he withdrew from her and set her down on her feet, leaning on the wall for a moment's respite.

She realized his exhaustion and quickly cleaned him up, wrapping the used rubber in a Kleenex and throwing it away before wiping him down with a soft, damp washcloth. After rinsing the rag out and depositing it into his dirty laundry she got him to lie down and then climbed in beside him.

Automatically he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

He gulped and tried to say those three little words which she turned to him and smiled softly, saying, "I love you too Kevin; you don't need to say it until you can…"

After a brief moment of shock he smiled, kissing her again.

"Happy Birthday Kevin."

_**END**_


End file.
